Destined
by Yazu-Jud
Summary: Will something change or everything will remain? What kind of feelings will appear.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm Rin Okumura, I'm 15 years old. And I go to a True Cross Academy, I'm an Exorcist.  
>I think I like Shiemi... but She likes Yukio 'That bastard' He always get's the girls... Heh...but it's Okay, I still got my friends! Bon is cool and smart,<p>

Konekomaru is nice, Shima is... a pervert... but his cool and funny, Izumo is... always angry... 'I think Bon like's her~'  
>Okay enough about about it...<br>I's Monday and I'm late!

Stupid Yukio he didn't wake me up...  
>So I was running to class. I was thinking I will be late and of course I will be...<br>"Rin you are late..." Yokio saw me coming it to the class room "take a sit". He said pointing to my sit.  
>"Of course I em... you didn't wake me up!" I yelled at him getting to my sit.<br>"You not a babe you can get up by yourself" he said and started writing something on the blackboard. I didn't say anything just sit down and saw Shiemi smiling at me.

I was happy Shiemi was the first who wasn't afraid of me in my demon form and Renzo was the second but it doesn't matter, right?  
>The lesson went by fast. And we all were talking...well Izumo and Bon were arguing... like always...<br>Shima was talking to Shiemi about her future... he is good! but he won't do it to me, because I'm not a girl...So I went to them and heard Shima saying something.  
>"You will have many children" he said and Shiemi started blushing .<br>"Shima what are you talking about?" I approached them. Shima turned to me "future stuff" he said.  
>"I wanna to try!" I said and tail started wagging.<br>"No! And you know why!" I stare at him. "No I don't! Come on Shima!"

Near us Izumo was arguing with Bon. And she pushed him, at me! And I'm on Renzou...And what do you think? Yes! I landed on his lips on top of him.  
>Bon rubbed his head and saw us! "Oh... sorry?" He said and Shiemi was hiding her face with her hands. And the rest were standing in shock, me too.<br>My eyes were wide open! I was staring at him and he at me in shock...  
>At that time I thought that nothing will be the same again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: You are so…**

**Yazu: What?**

**Rin: So…**

**Yazy: What?**

**Rin: lame…**

**Yazu: What? Why?**

**Rin: whey you didn't written a chapter 2 yet?**

**Yazu: Em… emmmmm…. I was busy ^^"**

**Rin: for 2 months?**

**Yazu: Gomenasaiiii T_T**

**Rin: whatever…**

**Yazu: I will write chapter 2 now!**

**Rin: good! So… wheres Renzou?**

**Yazu: sitting on a couch reading porn…**

**Rin: what? Renzou! *goes to Renzou* WTF are you reading?**

**So… I guess you don't want any drama…so lets go!**

Chapter 2

'His lips are so soft…' wait what? What was I thinking… no no no!

I jump off of him "I…I sorry…" I said. I was so nerves, I didn't know what to say.

"No… It's okay… it's not your fault" He said.

And he's right! It's not my fault! "You right! It's Bon fault!"

"What!" he yelled. "It's not my fault if you were standing there!"

"What you say?"

"Okay okay… stop it…forget what happen and please take your seats…" Yukio said and we all sat down.

'Yeah… better forget what happened…'

So the day go by.

It was lunch time… and I was eating whit Shiemi, Bon, Konekomaru and Izumo. And Shima was… I think Renzou was flirting whit girls, like always...

Oh and there he is…

Renzou was whit some girls talking whit them.

When he saw as he said bye to those girls and ran to as.

"Hay guys eating already?" he was smiling like always and when he look at me he turned away.

'What? Way? Did I do something wrong…oh… right …'

We all started eating.

"Oh no! I forgot my lunch !" Renzou said. Bon looked at him : I'm not sharing!"

"I already ane it all… sorry Shima…" Konekomaru scratched his head "Sorry Shima-kun" Said Shiemi. "Hmmm…don't even think about it!" Izumo turned away".

"Heh…"

"Emm… I can share… I always put a lot of food to eat… if you want" I smiled weakly.

Renzou looked at me and said: "Really? Thanks Rin" Renzou smiled. My heart pounded harder 'What is this?' What I felt? But his smile was so cute… wait? What? No no no stop it Rin!

"Rin?" Shima asked. Everyone looked at me. :Oh! Sorry I space out" I laughed.

"Here you go Renzou" I gave him lunch. " Thanks" He answer. He took a bite.

"Mmmm~ like always, your food tastes good" Renzou said smiling.

"Really..? thanks" I smiled. And we all started to talk.

When the bell rang we all went to class.

It was class whit Shura. And she was drunk like always…She started talking about stuff… But I didn't listen, I was in my thought. My lips still felt Renzou lips…

What is happening? Why I feeling this? What is it? I like Shiemi right?

But this feeling is somehow different… 'Do… I… like him?'

"Rin!" Shura yelled. "Mmm?" "Are you listening?"

"Emm yeah!" "I hope so…" She started talking again.

I looked At Shima. He was drawing something on a paper.

'Renzou… what should I do?'

I was so confused about my feelings that I didn't heard bell.

"Rin…classes heve ended." Shiemi approached and said.

"Right" I got up and walked out of class.

Shiemi watched me get out of class. "Rin is something wrong?"

_Well Review xDD_


End file.
